legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Empire: Part 1/Transcript
COOLAUTIZ PRESENTS.... AN LOTM B TEAM SHORT STORY. ' (The scene is shown to be the final fight against Nightmare Rarity. The scene switches to Irons' death and then the demise of Princess Celestia in ''Next Gen Island Tour. Then switches to Celestia's return more than 60 years later.) '''News Reporter: The Galactic Empire's rule over Ponyville and the Crystal Empire is still causing problems with both civilian interests as well as any communications to other parts of Equestria and the Multi-Universe. (Scene showing Wesker's demise.) News Reporter: Princess Luna and General Leia have launched operations to fight back at Empire forces. President: These are uncertain times. Our future depends upon the choices we make. News Reporter: As pony, human, and robotic populations continue to expand, Mega Cities emerge multi-universal-wide. (Scene of Equestria being destroyed in order to keep the villains from getting it.) News Reporter: WA Bases were on high alert this morning. Scientist: '''Direct Energy Air Defenses neutralized the attack almost immediately. (A scene of where the Crystal Empire's Forces clash with the Galactic Empire.) '''News Reporter: Crystal Empire and Galactic Empire forces clashed again today, resulting in more bloodshed. President: Make no mistake - this is a new cold war. We may not always see our enemies, but they are out there. (The flashbacks stop.) Hendricks: (Narrative to Mich) My name is Jacob Hendricks. I'm your new CO. This is Fire Lord Izumi, daughter of Lord Zuko. She was taken hostage by the New Ozai Society two days ago. After the uprisings in Ponyville, they may want to make an example of her. Punish her. We're not gonna let that happen. Just so we're clear - if this all goes wrong? You never existed. FUTURE WARFARE: EMPIRE Encryption Enabled. Protocol: Oscar Winslow Accord Black Ops team approved for the mission Mission: Retrieve Fire Lord held in the Crystal Empire Team; Classified Date: 21:00hrs Oct 15, 2078 Hendricks: The N.O.S. are gonna be here soon. We got about one minute to created the mother of all distractions. (A fuel fire is seen on a monitor.) Responder: (comms) Tower, I need all traffic diverted from runway one-nine. Hendricks: Copy that. Divert traffic to runway one-one. (Looks at screen) Cargo four-zero-one-niner, we have a fuel fire on runway one-nine. Divert course for landing to runway one-one. Please confirm. N.O.S. Member: Hey! Why's this door locked? Pilot: Confirmed. Diverting course of landing to runway one-one. Hendricks: (To Mich) Alright. You're up. Mich: Okay. Hacking module in place. Re-calibrating D.E.A.D. system targeting. Hendricks: We got company. (Mich cambers a round into his MR6.) Computer System: D.E.A.D. - Manual Override. Please select target. (Hendricks gives a thumbs up. Mich locks on.) Computer System: '''Input confirmed. Targeting parameters accepted. '''Pilot: Tower, we're showing us as target locked. This is a New Ozai Society friendly coming in. Hendricks: All is good down here... Possible malfunction at your end? (To Mich while covering the headset mic.) Fire! Now! Mich: Firing. Computer System: D.E.A.D. system engaging target. Firing. (The incoming plane is hit by the D.E.A.D. system.) Pilot: Abort landing!! Pull up!!! N.O.S. Member: Open this door!! (The plane is destroyed in mid-air. A part of it is heading for the Control Tower.) Mich: Shit. Shiiiiit.... Hendricks: GET DOWN!!! (The duo duck into cover. The plane hits the tower and crashes to the ground. The duo gets back up.) Hendricks: Let's get this done! (Hendricks opens the door. He and Mich gun down the forces waiting outside the door.) Hendrick: Taylor, diversion is in play - bird is down. Taylor: '''Confirmed. Sentries are leaving their posts to respond to the crash. Proceed to the package. Make the grab before it breaks... or gets broken. '''Hendricks: We're on it. See you at the RP. Taylor: Roger that. (Mich grabs an N.O.S. ear piece.) Hendricks: While they're busy dealing with the crash, these uniforms should allow us to slip by unnoticed. Mich: So long as we don't have to talk to anyone. Hendricks: So keep your mouth shut. Security station's across the way in the tunnels. Once there, we'll be able to pin point the Fire Lord's exact location. Heads and weapons down. Keep it cool 'til we make the grab. (The duo walk out the door) Mich: I'll follow your lead. N.O.S. Guard: Hurry! Come on! We need to get these people out of here! (The two run across the destruction, seeing people on fire and pieces of the plane everywhere. Hendricks: Just keep your head down. (They arrive at a door. Hendricks kills the guard, and they go though the door. They move on ahead) Hendricks: Taylor, we're at the security station. Moving to secure. Taylor: I hear ya, Hendricks. Hendricks: Let's do this. Mich: Ready when you are. (The duo enters the next room, kills the two guards and goes up to the computers) Hendricks: I'll kill the alarms on this floor. Get plugged in and locate the Fire Lord. (Mich goes on the computer and looks though camera feeds. As he's looking for the Fire Lord he sees more people that are not N.O.S.) Mich: More hostages? I thought the Fire Lord was the only one. Hendricks: So did I. (They see another prisoner being beaten) Mich: Poor sons of bitches... Hendricks: The N.O.S. are known for their brutality. (They see another prisoner being tortured) Hendricks: Taylor... Did you know there were other prisoners? Taylor: The Fire Lord is the only priority. Hendricks: Understood. Check the next feed. (Mich switches feed and finds a person hanging there) Mich: Are we just gonna leave them to be tortured? Hendricks: We have our orders. (After seeing another prisoner, it wasn't a match. But then they see another prison) Mich: That's her. Hendricks: She's being moved. We have to find out where they're taking her. (They see her taken to an interrogation room) Hendricks: Bingo. Match confirmed. Moving to secure. Taylor: ETA? Hendricks: Two minutes. Taylor: Two minutes. I'll be timing you. Hendricks: Son of a bitch was never funny. Mich: You sound like the voice of experience. Hendricks: Trust me... I am. (Mich and Hendricks begin to battle their way though N.O.S. forces. and they win) Hendricks: Cell block ahead, On me. I'll take point - you breach observation. (Mich goes in though the door, silently. He then sees Izumi being interrogated) Mich: Interrogator has his back to the door. Two sentries inside...their guard's down. N.O.S. Interrogator: Make no mistake "Fire Lord", your father will fall and Ozai will be returned to his true title. Now do you wish to follow your father's fate as well? Izumi: I will... not betray... my people... or my father! Hendricks: On my mark. N.O.S. interrogator: Then your father, and many people will suffer because of you. Hendricks: Three... Two... Go! (Hendricks breaches the room and he and Mich kill the guards. They go up to Izumi) Hendricks: We're here to extract you. Do as I say and you'll make it though. Izumi: What about Lieutenant Khalil and the others? Hendricks: Sorry. No time. Izumi: Khalil has become a hero for the Resistance in their fights with the Galactic Empire. You know that makes him a valuable asset for the N.O.S.'s propaganda! They will make an example of him. Hendricks: Fuck! Alright, let's go. (The 3 of them go to a cell door) Izumi: Here. He's in there. Hendricks: Get the door, I'll cover. (Mich breaches the door and the 3 go inside finding Khalil hanging their) Hendricks: I'll cut the poor bastard down. (Hendricks cuts down Khalil and Izumi sees if he's all right) Khalil: Fire Lord. Izumi: Khalil. Khalil: Hendricks. Hendricks: Can you fight Khalil? Khalil: Always. Hendricks: We'll grab a weapon from that locker room up ahead and reprogram it to match your biometrics. (Alams start going off) Hendricks: Sounds like they're finally on to us. Let's move! Taylor. Package, plus one, secure and inbound. Taylor: Plus one? Your orders were to extract the Fire Lord. Hendricks: His name is Lieutenant Khalil... Sound familiar? Taylor: Get moving. We'll meet you topside. Hendricks: Depot ahead will be heavily guarded. Get ready to go loud. (The group fights N.O.S. forces. Mich Hendricks and Khalil fight using guns, while Izumi fights using her fire bending. After fighting them off they reach an elevator. But as its going up, they they see N.O.S. troops waiting up top) N.O.S. Soldier: Drop your weapons! Lower them, now! Khalil: We're dead if we do. Hendricks: Trust me... We're dead if don't. (Suddenly the N.O.S. get ambushed. The ambush took them out quickly. The elevator reached the top and the group meets with Taylor) Taylor: You're late. Hendricks: Your imaginary watch is fast. Taylor: Nice to see you, Jacob. Hendricks: You too, John. You look... Look different. Still seeing Rachael? Taylor: That didn't work out. Hendricks: That's a pity. Tayor: Hm... New blood? Gonna take care of him as good as you did me? Hendricks: That's not funny, man. We still set on our exfil? Maretti: Charges are set. Taylor: All right, good to go. Exfil in ten! Diaz, you're on babysitting duty. Let's roll! Diaz: Stay close. (Mich, Hendricks, and everyone else begin to take the battle to the Z.O.S. forces. After much fighting they start nearing the bridge) Maretti: Exfil is across the bridge up ahead. Hendricks: They'll still be right on our ass. Maretti: We've set charges all across the base to cover our exfil... We detonate as soon we're across the bridge. No one follows us. (As they go to the bridge their path gets blocked) Hendricks: Reinforcements! Coming over the bridge! What's the plan? Maretti: Ahh, fuck it! Plan B. Blow the bridge. We're moving to secondary exfil. Taylor. Primary exfil is compromised, moving on the secondary exfil. Taylor: Copy that. Rendezvous at Hotel Tangos. We'll use the APC's. Maretti: Roger that. Accessing buildings electrical systems. (They enter a building and they take out more baddies inside the building with night vision. They head back out side and a big ship comes in) Khalil: Now what? VTOL's got us pinned down! Taylor: Easy, hold your fire! He's mine! (Taylor flies up to the VTOL and attacks it. He jumps off and the VTOL crashes down) Hendricks: Taylor. Alpha-Two Team has rejoined for exfil. Comes easy now... Doesn't it, Taylor? Taylor: Extract is the satellite tower. We'll commandeer a vehicle and get you to extraction. Hendricks: You didn't answer me, John, (They move up ahead. All of a sudden, Maretti hears something.) Maretti: You guys hear that? Diaz: You hearing things, Maretti? That itchy finger of yours is infecting your ears. Maretti: Hey...Fuck you! Mich: Quiet! I hear it, too.. Listen. (They see something marching through the smoke.) Hendricks: Holy shit! Maretti: Contact! Contact! (An army of robots show themselves.) Diaz: Assault robots moving in... a shit load of them! Mich: THEY BROUGHT ROBOTS?!! Taylor: We need that door open now! Give us some cover fire! (They hold off the robots and the door opens and they rush in) Hendricks: Taylor! We're in the clear. We can take it from here. Those other hostages we saw. You could get them out! Taylor: They're not a mission priority. Hendricks: They may not be a mission priority, but they're still people damnit!... Or have you changed so much that you've forgotten what that feels like? Taylor: All right, change of plan. Hendricks. Your team will escort the Fire Lord to extract. We'll go back and get the hostages. Hendricks: More robots. Taylor: Ah, don't worry about them, We're built to handle them. Go on, get out of here. Go! (Mich, Hendricks, Khalil and Izumi get in a vehicle and begin to fight their way past the N.O.S. After much fighting and come close calls they near the exfil) Taylor: Hendricks, additional primaries secured. Get that Fire Lord outta here! Moving toe secondary rendezvous with plus-four packages. Hendricks: Copy that! (They go near the exfil but get knocked out their vehicle. They rush to where they will be picked up) Khalil: Fire Lord! Are you all right? Izumi: I'm fine... I'm fine.. Just gets us outta here. (They defend the area and a drone comes in and blasts attack N.O.S. forces attacking them. They then get on board But they take off without Mich) Hendricks: No! No! No! Fuck! Get to the APC! Get outta there! Taylor, my team's still at exfil! More N.O.S grunts on the way! (Mich gets thrown by an assault robot and is knocked out) Taylor: Inbound - two minutes. Hang tight, you're not dying again. (The N.O.S. robots surround Mich. Mich punches one of the robots, but does no damage. The robot takes Mich's left arm and rips it out. Mich tries kick it, but his leg is severely broken. The robot then rips his right forearm out, and then starts beating him to death. Eventually, Taylor arrives and destroys the robot. He sees Mich.) Taylor: Hey! Hey! You're gonna be alright. Just hang in there. Hold on... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Talon Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Black Ops Storyline Category:Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance Storyline Category:Future Warfare: Empire Category:Transcripts